1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a deceleration sensor switch, and is particularly directed to a deceleration sensor switch comprising an inertia mass which moves against a spring bias in response to a predetermined deceleration.
2. Background Art
Deceleration sensor switches which include an inertia mass which moves against a spring bias in response to a predetermined deceleration are known. One known deceleration sensor switch includes a donut-shaped inertial mass slidable on a rod against a spring bias. Another known deceleration sensor switch includes a mass disposed in a cylindrical chamber in a body and movable in the chamber against a spring bias. Also, some of the known deceleration sensor switches have means for adjusting the spring bias to adjust the responsiveness of the deceleration sensor switch.